1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device which uses an adhesive for fixing a sensor element for sensing strain on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Arts
As an adhesive for semiconductors similar to the present invention, an adhesive which is generally used for fixing IC chips, LSI pellets, electronic parts, etc. on insulating substrates or electrodes has been disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 60-154403 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,702.
The above adhesive comprises a base adhesive and beads compounded therewith, and silica powder and/or glass are used as beads.
In addition to the above electronic parts, it is proposed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,616 and other patent publications that an adhesive with which the above beads are compounded should be used for a semiconductor device equipped with a sensor element for sensing strain.
However, when an adhesive for semiconductors with which the above beads were compounded was used for a semiconductor device equipped with a sensor element for sensing strain, a new problem was caused that there was significant fluctuation in the output voltage (characteristic fluctuation).